Just Ask Me
by JBA-007
Summary: From the season 2 promo with Andy's voice over that says "ask me".  Andy never thought she would need to hear those two words from his mouth, but now that everything is on the line, those two words will change lives. One-shot


**Title**: Just ask me

**Pairing**: Sam and Andy

**Word count**: 4,683

**Length**: 11 pages

**Rating**: M, for mild language and suggestive theme. :D

**Type of story**: One-shot

**Summary**: From the season 2 promo with Andy's voice over that says "ask me". Andy never thought she would need to hear those two words from his mouth, but now that everything is on the line, those two words will change lives. One-shot

**AN**: I don't know rookie blues, if I did Luke wouldn't even be a character. This is my first rookie blues story… if all goes well I have multiple ideas for a multi-chapter story for these two..The characters might be OC hang with me.. I'm still trying to get my grip on writing the characters! :D So please enjoy!

**Andy POV **

The air is crisp and clean, much like the way it is after a heavy rain storm; which is fitting after a three day down poor that made the work schedule Hell, and the accidents even worse.

I take in a deep breath and let it out. This is one of my favorite times of day, dusk. The sun is setting and the air is cooling. Luke asked if he could take me home, but I just need to….breathe… to be myself and not in his suffocating presence.

_Suffocating….. That's an ironic choice of words_. My inner voice says. For someone who is never done with work, he sure does know how to smother someone.

As I continue my walk down the damp Toronto streets I hear a car pull up next to me. Not thinking anything about it I keep walking. Then a door opens, slams close. Footsteps started running towards me. I start thinking of all the bad things that could happen if I turn around. It could be a kidnap, or a mugger. Subconsciously I know I am thinking of my police training, how to kill someone with my hands, how to injury them if I just don't want to kill them. I slow start to slow down and then take a breath and turn around right as I hear _his_ voice.

"ANDY!"

I quickly let out the breath that I didn't even know I was holding. Sam, thank god! I bend down to let my hands rest on my knee so I can relax now that I know it's not some cop killer. As I take the time to catch my breath Sam walks up to me.

" are you ok?" he asks me.. I just laugh, oh no Sam I'm fine, I just thought you were a cop killer.

"Yea sorry, a little on edge after these last few days." I answer as I lean back up and look into his brown eyes. I feel myself going into that Sam-dazed glaze mode that lately I go into every time he even speaks to me.

"I looked for you at the station, but Traci said you left to walk home. I wanted to talk to about today. I know this was a hard undercover for you."

_Undercover_… I just wanted to forget about today. The undercover was intense and brought me back to my past. Something I was trying hard to forget.

"It was, brought back a lot of memories but don't worry about me I'm just going to walk home. I'll see you tomorrow Sam." I turn to walk back to my apartment, which was in boxes, ready to be moved into my "new house" with Luke. They should have been moved in by now but I'm dragging my feet. As I took my first few steps I feel a warm strong hand curling around my arm, to stop me. I flinch a little bit and hand quickly releases. I hadn't told anyone about the bruise and scrapes I received today in the undercover.

As quick as he let my arm go he was in front of me.

"Andy what's wrong with your arm?"

I sigh and tell him the bare minimum after what has gone down between us, "nothing Sam, just a little bruising"

Sam cursed and started to push me backwards to his truck. I try to get out of the way, but he wouldn't let me.

"Andy Stop! Let me get you to my truck, take you home, and make sure it is just a bruise. "I roll my eyes, all the protective one.

"Fine!"

We walk silently back to his truck, he opens the passenger door for me and get in….. reluctantly. I was enjoying my walk home, minus the fact that I thought Sam was a cop a killer. I inwardly laugh at myself, always the negative thinker. Sam gets into the driver's side and starts driving the way to my apartment.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3`3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

**Sam POV: **

It had been a long couple of days. Between Rookies who didn't know when to shut up, and drivers who don't understand how to drive in the rain the days had been long and hard.

Now naturally I'm a Debbie downer kind of guy….. wait did I really just say Debbie downer. I have been hanging out with McNally a little too long.

_McNally_

I can't seem to get her out of mind. That long brown hair, the brown eyes. Everything about her makes my blood sing. I knew that today had been the hardest day for her. The undercover op was similar to her childhood, or at least what I know of her childhood from being Tommy's rookie.

Coming out of the locker room I look around for McNally to see if she wants me to take her home. I find Jerry and Traci talking about Leo and smile and interrupt and ask if she has seen McNally. She telling me Andy is walking home.

Running out my truck I start it and soon find her walking down the damp cold streets. I get out and starting my leading my heavy feet towards her, then calling out her name.

"ANDY! "

When she turns around I know right away that she was thinking I was going to harm her or was someone to hurt her.

When I touch her arm and she flinches I being to worry. The undercover Op wasn't a clean in and out mission. I got a couple cuts and bumps and seeing Andy flinch under my touch I being to understand that she did as well. Taking her back to the truck I start the short drive to her house. The silence in the cab was defining to my ears. I was so use to hearing her sweet voice when we were working that not hearing it now made me uncomfortable.

Parallel parking my truck I get out and see Andy getting out as well. She turns to me and I can see the tears building in her eyes. Something was really wrong with her, and I wasn't leaving until I found out. I took her soft creamy hands into mine and then lean down to pick to her.

My timing was perfect, just as I was leaning down her knee gave out and the walls she built around herself for many years gave way to her flood of tears. Being are careful with her as a glass doll I quick take steps two at a time to get her into her apartment before anyone sees. When I see her door I know I have to ask her for keys to get her in.

"Andy, I need your keys to get you inside. Where are they sweetheart?"

Andy started to move around carefully removing one of her hands from around my neck, where they had migrated to when I starting up the stairs. She goes inside one of her jacket pocket and hands the key out.

"I have to put you down to get us inside Andy ok?" She nods half heartedly and I set her down on her two feet but keep her close with my arm wrapped around her middle.

When I put the key into the lock, I feel Andy burry her head into my neck. Her tears slipping off her face, rolling down my neck to soak my long sleeve shirt, I could care less about my shirt. Once the door was open I led her inside the apartment and I led her to the couch.

Seeing the boxes around the apartment that were packed full of her things make me cringe, I'm not the one that should be here. _He_ should be here. The one she wants, but is the one that doesn't want to be here with her.

Seeing her on the couch I slowly let her go, and remember this isn't my place. I make sure she is ok, and then I walk out of her apartment. To drowned my sorrows in a battle of jack.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3`3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

**Andy POV**:

Feeling the warm arms wrapped around my middle being removed I slowly wipe my eyes just in time to see Sam walking out my door. That one little imagine, breaking my heart even more. I _need _him and only him. I don't want Luke, I want Sam, but I know I'll get hurt with Sam.

I get up and walk into my bedroom and get my things ready to take a shower, and to forget this day. Walking into the bathroom I start the shower and being to watch the steam of the hot water fill the bathroom. Once I'm breathing normally again without sobs wracking my body I start the process of stripping off my civilian clothing.

Stepping into the hot water I sign in relief as I feel my tense muscles relax. My thoughts start going a million miles an hour as I wash my body of the day. The soap stings the cuts and the bruises hurt when I touch them. The thoughts swimming around in my head start heading towards the undercover op. something I wish I could desperately forget.

_**Flashback: **_

"_McNally, Swarek My office now!" Best yells into the parade room. I look over at Sam from my place next to Traci. He just shrugs and starts heading towards the door. I follow him and on the way to Best's office I see Luke. On his phone already, of course, he hasn't been at work for more than 10 minutes and he is already on that dam phone. Sometimes I just want to through that dam thing out the door. _

_I sigh and remove Luke from my thoughts as Sam opens the door to Best's office. He allows me to go first and follows short behind me. When the door shuts Best starts talking to us about what we were called to do._

"_You two have been picked for an undercover op. We have reports of ad drug ring going on in a house down sixth street and its of high importance because there are also reports that there is a little girl in there who shows up to school with what look like beating marks." _

_When Best tells us about a little girl who is being beaten my thoughts go back to my childhood, my mom spanking me so hard that I have bruises are my arms and legs, and then finally her leaving. I don't know which one hurt the most, the beatings or the leaving. I was 12 when she left, I needed a mom, something I never had the privilege of having. _

_When we got into the house and got a positive ID on the parents and were able to purchase drugs from the father and mother, we broke undercover and tried to arrest them. _

_From out of nowhere three big men charged Sam and I. Sam took two of the men while I finished cuffing the two dealers. The third man got his hands on me and started to throw me to the wall. I quickly recovered, but knew my arm was going to be bruised from his hand. Sam was able to get the other two handcuffed quickly and was able to pull the third man off of me, just before he could get another hand on me. _

_Just as we finished we heard the door open and then a little voice scream out "MOMMY DADDY!" I lowered my gun I had pulled out, Sam did the same and we were able to get the little girl to claim down. We told her we had to take her mommy and daddy somewhere but that she was going to ride with Officer Nash and we will call someone from her family. _

_When we got to the station it was apparent that this little girl had nobody left. Her parent's family disowned them and they left town. We had to call child protective services to take care of her. _

_Even though by this time, I had been back at the station for a few hours, even though my sift had end a long time ago, Luke still hadn't come by to see me, or even asking how I was. Looking into his office I see his things packed, Jerry looked at me and smiled then said "he left about 2 hours ago." _

_Telling jerry thank you I walk into the locker room to change and go home, to my apartment. _

_**End of Flashback **_

By the time I finished replaying the day's events my head I had shut the shower off because the water got cold. Stepping into the cold title I flinch feeling the coolness against the roasting hot skin of my feet.

Just as I get my sweatpants and t-shirt on I hear a knock at my door. I groan but go to answer it. Swing the door open, I see the blond hair and blue eyes of my perpetually absent boyfriend.

"Luke, what are you doing here?" I walk to my couch signaling him to come in so we can talk.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. You didn't come home after your shift and I began to worry so I called you, and you didn't answer any of the calls. I thought maybe you went to the Penny but you were there either when I went by, so here I am. How was your day?"

I chuckled and then looked him straight in the eyes,

"I am home Luke, I don't live with you yet.

"You should be"

"Well I told you I need time. "

"Whatever how was your day?"

"In all honest crappy."

"Didn't you have that undercover op today that brought in all those drug dealers?" I rolled my eyes and sigh; of course he only cares about what it brought in for him.

"Yes I did, and it was a horrible op."

"Well you're here now so let's not worried about it." I was outraged at his point.

"NO Luke, I don't want to not worry about it! Do you even know what the hell I went through today? I had to look into the eyes of a 7 year old, who had seen the same crap. Who will now no longer be with her drug addict parent's. She will not grow up with her biological mom. Doesn't that sound kind of familiar? It should because it sounds almost EXACTLY like me. I didn't grow up with a mom. That undercover op brought up all those old issues, and you know what you should have been there at the station when I was back! You should have known! But you NEVER do! You don't care about me. Hell you do care about thing but your job!"

As I finish my rant about my day I sit back down, sometime during the rant I apparently stood up. I look over at Luke who is speechless, well there's a first.

"I'm sorry Andy, your right I should have been there, but I thought you would understand my job as a detective because of your father who was one."

I begin to feel my temper rising again.

"You know what Luke, yea my bad for wanting my boyfriend, who I was about to move in with, to pay attention to me more. Screw you, we are soooooo over."

Luke stands up and walks to me, I being to panic thinking me might do something to me. He just kisses my forehead and whispers "call me tomorrow when you have your head on straight again."

I just laugh and yell to his retreating form "don't hold your breath, I meant it Luke were DONE!"

When I door slams shut I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. After taking a few deep breaths to claim myself down, one name pops into my head.

_Sam_

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3`3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

**Sam POV**_: _

Walking up to my door I am dreading walking in. The flashes of the night Andy came over and we almost made love still haunt me every time I walk into my house. Her lips pressed against mine, was the sweetest feeling I ever had touching my soul.

Unlocking my door I make it through the first few memories of her pressing against my chest. Trying to get away from the flashes her I walk into my kitchen and make something for dinner. Quickly throwing together a sandwich I eat and start heading to my bedroom where the imagines assault my mind again.

Why can't I just easer her from my head?

Looking around my room I look at the boxes that I brought up, getting ready to move, the transfer to Guns and Gangs only a few days away from being approved. The new job meant I had to move, and hopefully the new house I was looking at would allow me to sleep without dreaming of Andy. I doubt it but it's worth a try right?

Once my sandwich was finished I strip to get ready for a long hot shower. Stepping into the hot spray of the shower head I allow myself to be transported back to the day's events. The op and seeing Andy turn into a mess upon seeing the little girl. I knew automatically that she was thinking of how that little girl would be growing up without her biological mom, much like Andy did. I never knew how much of an impact that had on Andy. I now knew how bad it affected her.

I stepped out of the shower and before I was even able to get my sleep bottoms on I heard the doorbell. Cursing whoever had such horrible timing I quick get the sleep bottoms on and leave a shirt off.

"I'm coming hold on" I yell as I hear the doorbell again. Whoever it was really want to talk to me. Getting to the front door I open it and their name fumbles off my lips.

"Andy"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3`3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

**Andy POV**:

Arriving at my destination I quickly bound up the stairs and ring the doorbell praying he is home. I hear him yell through the door that he's coming and his voice starts my nerves.

What if he doesn't want me like I want him?

What if I'm too late?

Once he opened up the door he looks shocked and mumbles my name.

"Andy"

"Sam can we talk?" I ask in a low voice, my nerves affect my vocal abilities.

"Sure come in."

I walk into his house and I right off the bat see boxes, moving boxes. Then I look back at Sam and see that he isn't wearing a shirt. I blush and walk to his couch and sit down. The boxes once again reminding me that I was too late. He was leaving.

"You're moving?"

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and sat down across from me.  
>"I got offered to apply for Guns and Gangs. They had an opening and asked me to apply. I'm in the last stages of it getting approved, so yea I'm moving. Why did you come here Andy?"<p>

I finally look Sam in the eye and beginning to speak "I'm finally doing what I should have done all those weeks ago the last time I was here. I'm letting my heart led. But apparently I'm too late. Why didn't you tell me you were moving?"

"I heard you were moving in with Luke and I figured it was as good a time as any to get away and to stop interfering with your relationship with Mr. Perfect. Why if your listening to your heart are you hear and not with Luke?" I think for a few seconds before I answer him…

_Mr. Perfect, yea right Sam….that's a good one, but Luke was far from perfect you're the perfect one._

"My heart told me to come here. I broke up with Luke. He wasn't the right one. "

"And I am?"

"I don't know, but I wanted to try. "

"Wanted….. Pass tense, so you don't want to anymore?" Sam asked me. I look back at him after my eyes drifted away to look at the few pictures he had up.

"I guess, I mean you're moving Sam, how this can even start if you're moving away."

Before Sam answered he moved to sit right next to me and take my hand in his then answered,

"Andy I would give everything up for you. Guns and Gangs, my truck, everything none of it matters to me. It's not important you are."

I smile and slow lean into his form and mesh his lips with mine. Feeling my icy walls crumple down, I smile into the kiss and he returns the pressure. My hands slip from his and tangle into his hair, then slow slide them down to his neck. His arms wrap around my waste and left me up to sit on his legs.

Straddling him I being to let the Sam induced fog glaze my brain over. Forgetting everything else up the feel of his lips pressed against mine, willingly, and his strong arms that feel heavenly holding me.

My hands are not the only ones doing some wondering. Sam's hands slow feed into my hair, and grip the back of my head to press me closer to him.

Remembering that Sam doesn't have a shirt I break the kiss and start kissing down his jaw and collar bone only to continue onto his pecks. Hearing him moan just encourages me to continue but I am halted by Sam's hands.

"Andy, hand on we have to talk. "

Hearing his voice breaks through my pleasure induced fog covering my mind. His words sting a little, then looking over his shoulder to the boxes. I knew I couldn't ask him to give up a slot in Guns and Gangs. He should be in with the top cops, because he is a magnificent cop.

"I think I should go Sam."

"What! WHY?" Sam locks his arms back around me not letting me move a single inch.

" You deserve that slot in Guns and Gangs, I can't stop you from taking it."

" I told you, I don't want that without you. I thought you wanted Luke, so I was going to leave and make it easier for you, even if it meant causing me pain. Andy, please, lets talk about this."

I nod and then force myself out of his strong arms to sit back down on my own seat.

" Sam, you need to go. We'll figure it out somehow. Headquarters is only an hour away. "

" no, I'm staying Andy."

"Sam.." I start my sentence but I don't get any words out, because Sam cuts me off with his lips.

" Do you feel that Andy? Every time we touch its like fireworks are going off in my mind. My body knows its home when I have you in my arms. I need you to be here with me."

" its Guns and Gangs Sam, an opening might not come again for you. They asked you, please take it!"

" I don't care Andy. How many times do I have to tell you that none of this means anything to me anymore. I just need you. I want to be able to go to work and know that if it's been a bad day I know you will be at the station with me and that you will make it better. Because just talking to you, makes things better. I know I haven't been the best training officer I could have been, but please, I promise that I will do anything for you."

Before Sam was even done I began to tear up.

"Ok, just ask me; ask me to stay, to be with you, to be with you forever. I need to hear those words Sam. "

Sam smiles and takes my face in his hands to make me look at him in the eye

"Andy McNally, Stay with me, be my girlfriend, my forever, please?"

For my answer I kiss him, and all feels right in the world. The sun is set after the busy day on Toronto streets. I woke up unhappy with Luke and now I'm following Sam to him bedroom to fall asleep blissfully happy in his arms.

Sam makes me sit on the bed and takes off my tennis shoes, and pushes me onto the bed. He crawls up to hover me to whisper to me softly,

"You're worth it all Andy, just stay with me forever and I'll cherish you every moment of forever. I love you."

I watch his lips form the words and I beam up at him, before whispering my own response,

"Forever Sam, I love you too."

Words were no longer used that night, just hands and soft touches, forming our own song, our own life, forming the beginning of forever, and a life that will be full of laughter and heartache at some points.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3`3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

A few months later

**Sam POV**:

Lying in bed looking at my girlfriend of 8 months I can't help but smile. After the wonderful night that started this epic relationship we woke up the next morning to unpack my house. I didn't accept the Guns and Gang slot and a lot of people thought I was crazy for it. But I knew had they been in my position they would have picked the girl as well.

"Sam"

Hearing her voice speak my name, I know I woke up just in time to listen to her dreams. I smile and wait for more to come.

"Forever. Love you."

Yep my life was good. I had a great job of being a commanding officer (AN: I don't know what they are called in the police language but in military language this is what my dad was called soooo.. yea :D ), a girl by my side that I was going to make my wife.

Moving a little bit I open the night stand beside _our _bed. Our, it had been our bed for 4 months now; reaching into the opening I grabbed the little box and open it. The ring was hanging on a ribbon that was perfectly measured to fit around Andy's neck.

Carefully I slip the ring out of the box and slip the ribbon around her head. Now all I had to do was wait for her wake up.

The past 8 months had not been the easiest but it was all worth it with Andy by my side. Luke was the most unhappy with our relationship; actually he was the only one unhappy with my relationship with Andy. He eventually was transferred to a different department after stalking Andy for a few days.

After reminiscing for a few minutes I feel back asleep to wait the answer I hoped was a yes.

**End **

**AN**: Hope you liked it. This story went off track at some points from what I originally wanted to do but over all I'm semi-happy with it. Not my best but I like it :D Reviews are always great payment for my poor tender fingers :D *wink*


End file.
